Summoning A Demon
by MaxInu23
Summary: When Ichigo summons a demon to get his revenge, the results that come from it aren't excatly what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been floating around in my head since I saw this picture from blackstorm on dA, blackstorm .deviantart art/HOLLOW-ICHIGO- Summoning-273906508 Sooo… I'm going to write it down and see what happens… **

It was Tuesday night, and Ichigo was in his room. He laid out the things need to summon a demon, incense, smelling of pine, a red candle for revenge, and the paper sigil.

He lit the candles and the incense, closed his eyes and pictured the sigil in his mind, before he said, "I summon thee, Ogichi, to help me achieve my goal, so long as you can do it."

At first nothing happened, then the candles blew out, and Ichigo heard a voice in his head. _"Ya summoned me, why?" _

"Revenge on the one who killed my family," Ichigo said.

"_Perfect, ya called on the right demon," _Ogichi replied. _"So, who is this person I'm going to be killing?" _

Ichigo stood up and walked to his dresser, where there was a mirror and a picture of the person who killed his family. "Him," Ichigo replied, pointing at a picture of the founder of Hueco Mundo Corporation.

He then looked up in the mirror, and was startled to see that instead of seeing his own reflection, a colorless copy of himself was staring back at him.

The stark whiteness of Ogichi contrasted with his inverted black and gold eyes. Suddenly, Ogichi leaned forward, and nearly touched noses with Ichigo.

Ichigo jerked back, and watched as Ogichi struggled to free the rest of his body from the darkness of the mirror.

Ogichi looked at the orange haired human. "Are ya gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna help me?" He asked.

The watery quality of Ogichi's startled Ichigo for a minute, before he shook it off and grabbed the hand the demon had managed to free. Ichigo pulled, and slowly the darkness released Ogichi.

Ichigo had managed to avoid getting knocked down when Ogichi fell out of the mirror by putting one foot behind him.

Ichigo noticed that as soon as Ogichi fell out of the mirror, he could no longer see him clearly if he focused dead on him. When he looked out of the corner of his eye, or focused behind Ogichi, he was as clear as he was in the mirror.

"_Do ya know where this guy lives?" _Ogichi asked, snapping Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Yes," Ichigo replied, walking to a table in the corner and waving a hand for Ogichi to follow.

When Ichigo got to the table, he pointed to two spots on the map. "This is where we are now, my apartment," Ichigo said, tapping on of the spots he pointed at. "Aizen lives over here," he said, tapping the other spot.

Ogichi studied the map, quickly creating the fastest route there. When he was finished he looked back up at Ichigo. _"I'll be gone by morning," _was all he said before he disappeared.

Ichigo rolled up the map on the tap, and put it away. Then he picked up his sigil and put it in his notebook.

After he picked up all the candles and put them in his closet, he lay down on his bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the effort it took to summon Ogichi.

The next morning, Ichigo got dressed and ready to head to work, but before he left, he turned on the news.

Immediately he heard the reporter say, "Early this morning Aizen Sousuke was found dead in his home. There was no sign of struggle or forced entry. The cause of death is currently unknown, but officials suspect it was an overdose of sleeping pills found in his bedside table. We will update you when more information is available."

With that, Ichigo smirked. He turned off the T.V. grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

A week had passed since Ichigo had summoned Ogichi, and everything was going fine.

An autopsy confirmed the suspicion that it had been an overdose of drugs that had killed Aizen.

Every now and then Ichigo thought he saw a flash of white in his peripheral vision, but when he turned to see what it was, nothing was there.

Two weeks had now passed since Ichigo summoned Ogichi, and Ichigo was starting to think that maybe the demon hadn't left at all.

That morning while brushing his teeth he swore he saw his reflection change, but it was just a flicker, and Ichigo had been looking down when it happened, so he wasn't sure.

By the time three weeks had passed, Ichigo was sure Ogichi hadn't left.

Ichigo always saw white out of the corner of his eye, and things had begun mysteriously rearranging themselves while he was at work.

He also heard thoughts that weren't his own, like the one he had this morning. _"Come on king, you can find me," _Ichigo didn't have many friends, and he sure didn't call any of them King.

One night, Ichigo asked if Ogichi was still there.

His only answer was a flash of an insane grin and laughter.

Five weeks had passed by now, and Ichigo knew for sure that Ogichi hadn't left.

He heard random laughter in his head, and he'd suddenly start grinning for no reason. One day his coworker, and friend, Rukia Kuchiki had asked him if he was wearing contacts.

When he had asked her what she meant she pulled a mirror out of her pocket and shown him. His eyes had turned black and gold, the way Ogichi's were.

He had quickly looked down and rushed to the Yamamoto's office, and asked if he could have the rest of the week off.

Being the hard worker that he was, Yamamoto had agreed, and that's what got Ichigo to where he was now, lying on his bed trying to figure out where that damn demon was hiding.

After sorting through all the places he could think of, he got frustrated and yelled out, "Where are you Ogichi?"

Laughter was still his only answer.

That night when Ichigo fell asleep, he dreamed of a world filled with sideways blue skyscrapers. Standing up, he realized that gravity didn't quite apply here and looked around. "Where am I?" He murmured, touching the glass on the side of a building.

His reflection rippled and he saw Ogichi again.

Suddenly something changed, and instead of a reflection of Ogichi staring at him, the real one was.

Ogichi grinned. "Took ya long enough, King," was all he said.

**I'm done! YAY! So, you can continue this if you want, just lemme know kay? Oh, and sorry if anyone's OOC, that's kinda guaranteed with Fanfiction. **

**Word Count, minus AN: 1,061 **


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared at Ogichi wondering why he was still there. "Hey, Ogichi, why are you still here?"

He was ignored.

"Ogichi!"

Said demon was currently picking his nails like he was bored.

"Damn it Ogichi!" Ichigo yelled, getting up in the demons face, "Answer me would you! Why are you still here?"

Ogichi looked at him with a lecherous grin in place, "I wouldn't get to close if I was you, I am a demon, and I may just eat you up," he said, staring straight at Ichigo.

Ichigo shivered and backed up, not wanting to test and see if the threat was hollow or not.

"Why are you still here?" Ichigo asked again, since he seemed to have the demons attention.

"The contract wasn't fulfilled; I wasn't the one who killed Aizen."

That made Ichigo pause, if Ogichi wasn't the one who killed Aizen, then who was? Unless, he was dead before he got there, which would explain why he died by pills instead of the bloody gory death he was sure the pale demon had in mind for him.

"Do you know who killed him then?" Ichigo asked.

"He was dead when I got there, and either the person who did it left, or Aizen did it himself," Ogichi said, sitting down.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and muttered, "And what am I going to do with a demon in the meantime."

"You know my hearing is better than a human's right?" Ogichi said, smirking.

"Well if you heard me, answer me," Ichigo snapped, annoyed.

"You can't do anything with me, you're my partial host until the contract is fulfilled," Ogichi said, grinning.

Ichigo stood over him, and examined the demon currently sprawled across the side of a skyscraper. "Fine," he sighed out after a minute.

Ogichi looked like he was going to say something, but Ichigo held up a finger, "_but, _you cannot bother me at work, okay?"

"Che, fine."

And with that, Ichigo left the world filled with sideways skyscrapers and woke up back in his own bed. "Shit," he sighed as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

In the hospital morgue, half way across town, a man with shoulder length brown hair and glasses stared down at himself.

"Mah, Aizen, doesn't that bother you at all?" A voice spoke up from behind him.

"Not at all," he said, picking up the body from the table and examining it.

If you didn't touch it, it seemed like it was what it looked like, a dead body. But it felt wrong to the touch, like rubber almost, and there were slight deformations that you didn't notice unless you were up close.

But Aizen had planned for all that, had known these things, and spent months thinking of ways to get around them.

For example, the feel of the skin wouldn't be noticed because everyone handling 'him' would be wearing gloves, and the slight deformities would be blamed on the odd way the light was shining in both rooms, his own and the autopsy room.

The person who had spoken stepped into the room, the dim light making his face eating grin and slit eyes even creepier.

"Ya sure we should be here? Wha' if a doctor comes in?" The man asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'll wipe their memories clean, you of all people should know how that works, right Gin?" Aizen said, putting the corpse doll back on the table.

Gin's grin disappeared and his eyes opened a little, but he remained silent, not wanting to dredge up unwanted memories.

As Aizen turned, Gin quickly put back on his grin and closed his eyes, not wanting to show Aizen how much what he had said bothered him.

"Let's go Gin, I need to see how out little demon and his friend are doing," Aizen said, walking out the door.

Gin glanced back at the corpse doll, wondering how exactly he'd been dragged into all this stuff dealing with black magic and demons. Just a year ago, he'd been a successful business man about to marry his fiancée.

"No," he muttered shaking his head, he looked back ahead, fixed his grin, and follow Aizen out of the morgue.


End file.
